Adapting
by RegretingEverything
Summary: A young asthmatic girl and her divorced father move into a new house in Mossdeep City. The girl is kept in her room all day, so things become boring quickly. When she finds a Banette inhabiting the house as well, she's determined to make a friend. Two problems stand in her way- the Banette's shyness and her father's hatred of Ghost-types. But any friend is better than none.
1. Chapter 1

Vivian sighed, flopping down onto her bed. After days on a boat, she had finally arrived at their new house in Mossdeep City. Vivian was excited. A move was the perfect way to start a new life. Kanto didn't work, and Johto... well, that was a mistake. Maybe Hoenn would be the region where the Robbins would find their place.

"Vivi! Come get your stuff from the van!" her dad called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Vivian threw herself off the bed and ran downstairs. The smell of bacon filled the air as he cooked. Vivian ran outside and grabbed a box by the doorstep. She carried it inside and up the stairs.

"Okay, let's renovate this room!" Vivian opened the box and got to work.

A half hour later, Vivian brushed her hands together. She gazed around the room. It looked new, now decorated with various posters and other items. Vivian sighed and sat on her bed with a Contest magazine. Lisia and her Altaria posed magnificently on the cover. Vivian sighed. How she wished she could do that. Pose on a stage in front of a real audience, not an imaginary one from her mind.

"Vivi! I'm leaving for work!" Her dad's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "You know the rules! Call me if you need anything!"

Vivian heard the footsteps of her father fade away. She sighed and flipped through the magazine with little interest.

A pair of crimson eyes watched the girl. A golden smile gleamed in the darkness.

The Banette turned invisible as it made its way closer. The girl seemed bored, which was odd. She wasn't full of energy like other children were. That made the Banette's job a lot harder. He crept closer, his hand almost touching the girl's leg.

'Skore! What're you doing?'

The Banette jolted, his invisibility faltering for a moment. The Banette threw himself under the bed as the girl stirred. Her feet touched the floor as she moved across the room. She stopped at her desk and sat down, writing stuff down in a notebook. The Banette sighed in relief.

'What were you doing?' A Sableye appeared next to him. The Banette jolted once more, hitting his head on the bed frame. Rubbing his head, the Banette glared at the Sableye.

'Thanks for scaring me. Twice.'

The Sableye shrugged. 'Sorry about that.'

The girl's head fell and banged against the desk. She sat motionless for a moment. The Banette came out from hiding and floated towards the girl cautiously.

'Careful, Skore!' the Sableye called. He peered from beneath the bed, watching intently. Skore rolled his eyes and continued.

The girl jolted upright, gasping for air. She moved in spasmatic motions as she searched for something.

Her eyes landed on Skore.

Both sat motionless for what seemed a long moment. The girl's blue eyes met the Banette's red ones.

Then she screamed.

 **Short chapter, I know. More coming soon. I'm working on this everyday.**

 **And for the one person who left a review asking where the story was, right here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian's screams filled the air. She grabbed a baseball bat and brought it down on the floor. Whatever she had seen had vanished.

Vivian grabbed her inhaler and took the medication. Her heart was pounding. She held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

The pounding of footsteps sounded from below. Her father appeared in the doorway.

"I heard you screaming! Everything okay?"

Vivian nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you have an asthma attack?"

"No. It was nothing, really."

Her dad entered the room and sat down on her bed. "First day here, and you've already had a scare. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Thought I saw something. That's all."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Her dad sighed and stood up. "Well, that's a relief. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Can you stay here alone?"

Vivian nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so. I'll be at the Space Center if you need me."

He ruffled her dirty blonde hair and left. Vivian watched him from her window. When he was out of sight, she sat down on her bed.

What had she spotted earlier? It was so sudden. She had had the feeling she was being watched since she first entered, but she had ignored it. Vivian grabbed her notebook, racking her memory as she tried to remember the creature. All she could remember was its red eyes. She made a note of that.

Vivian got up and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop. It must've been a Pokemon.

"Pokemon with red eyes," she muttered to herself, typing in the words. She clicked on Images and began scrolling. Pictures of Gengar, Umbreon, and Genesect were the main results.

She stopped scrolling as her eyes landed on one picture. It was a small grey Pokemon that resembled a doll. Its golden zipper of a smile gleamed.

"Weird," Vivian mused. She clicked the photo again, bringing her to a website. She began scrolling.

"Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. A Ghost-type. This Pokemon was originally a pitiful plush doll. It seeks the child that disowned it," Vivian read aloud. "Dark..."

Vivian grabbed her notebook and sketched the Pokemon quickly. She kind of hoped it appeared again, if it was still around, that is.

'What do you mean you were seen?!' a Dusknoir roared.

'I'm sorry!' Skore groaned.

'Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?!'

'Yes...'

'Ay Grim, lay off. It was a simple mistake,' the Sableye called from a corner of the attic.

'Lay off?! It's also your fault, Snicker. You were there!'

'Yes, but I wasn't the one who went out, now was I?'

Skore shot the Sableye a glare. He smiled sheepishly in response.

Grim sighed. 'Whatever. If you go out, be careful. We don't want to alert the girl.'

'More than we already have?' Snicker asked, chuckling.

'Shut up.'

Vivian stayed awake that night. She pretended to be asleep, but her heart was racing. She wanted to see the Banette again. Maybe she could become friends with it. So she waited.

Sleep threatened to overcome Vivian's mind. She felt her eyes slowly closing.

'Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep,' she willed herself. 'Don't you dare fall asleep.'

The door opened slowly, and Vivian saw her dad peek in the room. He gave a small chuckle and shut the door quietly.

Vivian was about to give up when there was a creak. Her eyes snapped open, glued to the closet door. It opened a crack, and a small figure emerged. Vivian restrained herself from moving. She could see the Banette's crimson eyes darting back and forth. It stepped into the open and floated towards the window. The Banette phased through the window and floated away.

Vivian's heart sank. What if it didn't return? She shook her head. That couldn't happen.

She refused to let that happen.

 **Second chapter done! I'm on a roll!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for the support I have already received.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian fell asleep for a moment. She jolted herself awake, and her eyes widened.

The Banette was standing on her desk. It flipped through her notebook, eyeing everything in it. It stopped at her Banette sketch.

"Banette?" it asked, tilting its head to one side. It held up the notebook in one hand, then lifted its other to the notebook, as if it was comparing the two.

Vivian quietly grabbed her phone and took a photo. A flash went off, and Vivian cursed quietly. The Banette let out a terrified screech and made a mad dash for the closet. Vivian got up and also ran for the door. Being faster, she made it there first, slamming the door shut. The Banette skidded to a halt and changed its path, now aiming for the bed. It made dove under it, making sounds that resembled whimpers. Vivian crouched down and peered under her bed. The Banette's crimson eyes blinked back at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you," Vivian whispered. The Banette gave a soft moan.

Vivian sighed and backed away. She opened her laptop once more and looked the Pokemon up.

"Habitat, nature, how to evolve. Huh. Nothing about its diet," Vivian murmured to herself.

"Vivi!"

Her door opened, and her dad's face appeared in the doorway.

"I heard noises. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dad, everything's fine!" Vivian answered in a hurry, closing her laptop quickly.

He eyed it. "What are you doing up?"

Vivian racked her mind for an excuse. "Oh, um, just writing and sketching."

"Sketching what? Mind showing me one?"

Vivian grabbed her notebook and flipped through it. She prayed silently, hoping to find a sketch besides the Banette. Speaking of which...

The picture fluttered out of her notebook. Vivian cursed inwardly. Her dad picked it up and glanced at it. His facial expression warped into one of disgust.

"What's this?" he asked Vivian.

She swallowed noisily. "It's, uh, a sketch."

"Of what?"

"A Pokemon."

"What kind?"

"Uh, a Banette."

"A Banette? Isn't that a Ghost-type?"

Vivian smiled sheepishly. "Uh, maybe?"

Her dad crumpled up the picture as he moved towards the door. "What did I tell you about Ghost-types?"

"Not to go near them?"

"Exactly. They're vermin. Pure evil. You have no business drawing them." He threw the picture in the trash. "If there was one thing your mother and I agreed on, it was our hatred for Ghost-types."

Vivian eyed her bed as her dad ranted on. She had no clue if the Banette was still under there or not, but if it was, she hoped it stayed quiet.

Her fears were quickly confirmed as something gray bolted from under her bed. The Banette leaped onto her dad and began pummeling him with its claws, letting out screeches of fury. Her dad tried to pry the ghost off, to no avail.

"OH SHIT! GET IT OFF NOW!"

The closet door opened, and a Sableye rushed out. "Sableye!"

The Banette stopped its attack and floated into the closet, the Sableye trailing behind it. Vivian's dad jumped to his feet and tore open the closet door. Nothing was there except Vivian's belongings.

"For Arceus's sake..." Vivian's dad stormed downstairs. Vivian eyed her closet and followed him.

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Grim yelled, shaking the Banette.

'Sorry...'

'You don't sound sorry,' Snicker called from his corner, arching a brow.

'Yeah, because I'm not sorry.'

Snicker laughed. Grim gave the Sableye a glare.

'Skore, do you know what you did?'

Skore nodded. 'Pummeled that old man into oblivion.'

Snicker laughed harder.

'Yes, well, besides that.'

The Banette thought for a moment. 'No.'

'You let them know we're here.'

'She was bound to find out eventually,' Skore responded, shrugging.

The Dusnkoir sighed. 'I can't deal with this. Just be prepared for no sleep the next few days.'

'What makes you say that?' Snicker asked.

'I'm sure the man will be furious.'

'Sucks for you,' Skore said, shrugging. 'I got Insomnia. No sleep for me.'

'Yes, well, some of us actually need it to function.'

'That's why they invented coffee.'

'Shut up.'

 **New chapter done! Fourth is already halfway done too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian watched her dad nervously as he punched in numbers on the phone.

"Hello? Is this Forbidden Services? Okay, great. I got a ghost problem at my house. What kind? Uh, a Banette for sure. Mossdeep City is where we live. 12 tomorrow? Sounds good, thanks."

He turned to Vivian. "This will all be solved tomorrow."

Vivian huffed in response and grabbed a cookie. "I'm going upstairs."

'Any news?' Grim asked.

'The man was on the phone for a while. Calling some company to get rid of us,' Snicker replied.

There was a long silence. Then both ghosts burst out laughing.

'I'd like to see that old man try!' Snicker shouted.

Skore gave a small smile as he watched the two. The Banette turned and phased through the wall, going to explore the girl's room.

He wasn't aware of the girl watching him.

Vivian held up her phone as the Banette wandered around her room. It didn't suspect a thing. If she could somehow befriend it, she could show her dad the truth about Ghost-types.

If she could get close, that is.

She had left a cookie out for the Pokemon. She had no idea if it would take the bait or not, but it was worth a try.

Vivian watched as the Banette spotted the treat. It moved closer cautiously, examining it. It poked it once, then picked it up.

"Vivi! Everything alright up here?" Vivian's dad opened the door. He took in the scene and paused, his face twisting into one of anger.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. He started to advance on the ghost. "Get out."

The Banette took a swipe at him with its claws.

Vivian emerged from the closet and stood in front of her dad, blocking him with her arms. "Don't!"

The Banette stopped its attack, staring at Vivian curiously.

"Vivian, get away from it," her dad warned.

"Dad, let me handle this!" she whispered in response before turning her attention back to the Ghost-type. "I won't hurt you..."

The Banette's gaze traveled from her to her dad.

Vivian pulled out another cookie. "Here you go."

The Banette floated closer and looked up at her. Vivian smiled, pushing the treat closer. "Go on, take it."

The Banette snatched it and ate it quickly. When it was done, it looked up at her expectantly.

Vivian gave it a sad smile. "I don't have anymore. Sorry!"

The Banette tilted its head to one side, then turned and phased through the wall. Vivian and her father watched it disappear into the night.

"Good grief... Vivi, what were you doing?" her dad asked.

Vivian turned to face him. "I was trying to be nice!"

"Being nice will get you nowhere!"

"You don't know that!"

"Why do you think your mother left me?"

"Because you failed to give her what she wanted- a nice husband," Vivian answered bluntly.

Her dad sputtered in shock, his face red. He turned and marched towards the door. "That's it. I'm calling an exorcist. One that will come right away. After that, I'm going to work. You will stay in your room until I return. Understand?"

Vivian was silent.

"I hope you understand, because that's what happening. Mrs. Shwanson will be over in a little bit."

"The crazy lady next door?"

"She's not crazy, but yes."

"Dad! You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

With that, she shut the door. Vivian heard locks clicking. A few moments later, his footsteps faded away. Vivian threw herself onto the bed and sobbed.

'I'll kill him. I'll burn that old man,' Skore vowed, eyes burning.

'Skore, calm down,' Grim said uneasily.

'I'll burn him with a grill!'

'Calm down. No grills.'

'I'll get him eventually.'

'How?' Snicker asked curiously.

'I'll burn him alive. I'll sic that old lady's Stoutland on him. I'll bury him alive!'

'NO KIILING!' Grim shouted.

'I'LL ANNIHILATE HIM WITH A LASER FROM THE SUN!'

'NO LASERS!'

'No lasers? Aw...," Snicker muttered.

'Can I at least shock him to death?' Skore asked hopefully.

'No.'

'Dammit!'

'Skore, I'm gonna laser you to death!' Snicker shouted, aiming a laser pointer at the Banette. Skore grinned and grabbed a laser pointer as well.

'NOT IF I GET YOU FIRST!'

The Banette ran at the Sableye, who fled. Grim watched the two playful ghosts and leaned against a wall.

'Watch out for the chair, Skore!'

There was a loud crash and a curse.

'Too late!' Snicker called. 'GET OVER HERE!'

'Another chair!'

Another crash and curse.

'Still too late!'

'Ow...'

 **I don't even know anymore XD**

 **Ik my bio says I don't update on Sundays, but maybe this book will be the exception. I did the math and if I updated 6 days a week to get 30 chapters, it would take 5 weeks. I don't have that time so here we are.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! I love hearing your theories!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Shwanson pressed her ear to Vivian's door, worry etched onto her face. Phil had been fuming when he arrived at her door, but she didn't think the issue was that bad. His girl almost never cried, so she could tell whatever they had argued about hadn't ended well. The elderly lady knocked on the door.

"Vivian? I made some snacks if you want any!"

"I'm good." The voice was muffled.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can! Just go away."

Mrs. Shwanson sighed and retreated. Vivian was quiet a moment longer before breaking out into sobs again.

Skore watched the girl cry sadly. He wanted to help, but the risk was too great. Sure, that old lady was here and was surely too blind to see the Banette, but what she might do if she did see him, he didn't want to know. Plus, the sobbing was beginning to drive him crazy.

Having enough, the Banette floated out from his hiding spot. The girl instantly stopped crying and sat up, as if she knew he was there. Her eyes fell on Skore, her fingers wrapped around a weird device.

"Your back," the girl whispered. "I knew I would see you again."

Skore looked at her uneasily. She knew? Maybe she was psychic like the Gym leaders.

"I'm not psychic, if that's what your thinking."

Skore continued to stare.

The girl's face cracked into a smile. "You can come closer. I won't hurt you. I love Pokemon."

Skore relaxed a bit and floated closer. The girl giggled as the Banette's head tail brushed against her arm.

"I like you. We should be friends."

Skore froze. Friends? With this girl? Such a thought was absurd!

The girl grabbed the Banette and stroked his head tail gently. Skore smiled. Then again, it couldn't hurt to try. This girl could use a friend.

Vivian continued stroking the Banette gently. She could hear it making a noise that resembled purring. Obviously a sign that it was happy.

Vivian released the ghost. "Do you have a name?"

The Banette tilted its head to one side.

"A name. Do you have one?"

The Banette nodded and looked around for something. Vivian offered her notebook to it. The ghost took it and floated over to the desk to grab a pencil. It scribbled some words down quickly, then handed the notebook back to Vivian. The letters 'S', 'K'. 'O', 'R', and 'E' were written in somewhat messy handwriting.

Vivian stared at the letters for a moment. The Banette huffed and grabbed Vivian's Contest magazine. It handed it to her and pointed to the front page. It read 'Lisia and Altaria Score Big Once Again!'

Vivian gave the Banette a confused look. "What about it? Are you interested in Contests?"

The Banette shook its head and pointed to the word 'Score'.

"Score? Is that your name?" Vivian asked.

The Banette nodded vigorously.

"Is it spelled S-k-o-r-e?"

The Banette nodded again, grinning widely.

"Skore, huh? Nice name. Mine's Vivian." She held out a hand. Skore took it and the two shook hands.

"So, does this make us official friends?" Vivian asked.

Skore thought about it, then nodded.

"Oh thank God. I was getting lonely. Now, we need some rules in place."

Skore gave her a confused look.

"Rule 1: When my dad's home, you must stay hidden. He hates Ghost-types. Got it?"

Skore saluted.

"Good. Rule 2: DO NOT prank Mrs. Shwanson."

Skore sagged. He had been looking forward to that.

Vivian noticed the Banette's gloomy attitude and laughed. "Don't worry. There's someone else I want you to prank."

Skore straightened up, looking excited.

"When my dad comes home, you can prank him until your heart's content."

Skore smiled mischievously.

 **Too short but I got a deadline...**


	6. Chapter 6

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart." -Helen Keller

Vivian and Skore watched her dad approach the house. Vivian faced the Banette.

"Okay, you know the drill. Scare him, then retreat. Now, when he enters the house, what will you do?"

The Banette conjured up a wisp of flame. It pulsed, and the lights flickered. Vivian chuckled.

"Great. We're ready."

"Vivian! I'm home!" her dad called, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Dad!" Vivian cried, running downstairs.

"Hey kiddo! How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess."

The lights began to flicker, causing Vivian and her dad to look up.

"Huh, that ain't good. I'll get an electrician to look at that soon. Anyways, tidy up."

"Why?"

"There's an exorcist coming in a hour. We need to be ready."

Vivian rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Skore was waiting for her.

"Okay, new plan. We need to stop the exorcist from coming. Can you do something?"

The Banette nodded and phased through the roof. A moment later, he returned with a box of nails.

"I'm not going to ask. Just do what you gotta do."

Skore phased through the wall, nails in hand. A moment later, Vivian heard a loud curse.

"God dammit. I can't ever get a break, can I?!"

She rushed downstairs. Her dad was greeting a man. He was wrapping his foot in bandages to stop the bleeding.

"Oh. Vivi, this is Mr. Weaver. Stay out of his way," her dad said.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Vivian asked.

"Stepped on a bunch of nails," the man replied through gritted teeth. "I'll start with the girl's room and make my way down."

"Vivian, show him to your room."

Vivian heaved a sigh. "Fine. Come on."

She turned to the stairs before looking back. Mr. Weaver was slowly making his way to the stairwell. He had a device hanging from his back. The device beeped, but it went ignored.

"One beep don't mean nothin'. Once it start beepin' a faster, that's when the fun begins, amrite young one?"

Vivian stared at him for a moment. "Uh huh, sure."

She opened the door to her room. She let out a sigh of relief, as Skore had taken the time to hide their plans and himself.

"Nice room you got, aye? Anyway, stay back. Gotta scan it."

Mr. Weaver began to move around the room, scanning everything. Vivian watched him go, rolling her eyes.

"Aye! I be thinkin' I be gettin' someting!"

"Are you drunk?" Vivian asked.

Mr. Weaver turned to glare at her. "You ain't one o' them, are ya? You're not a spy, ain't ya?"

"No."

"Good. Go fetch your dad."

Vivian rolled her eyes and went downstairs. Her dad was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Dad, the exorcist wants you."

"Oh good. Maybe he found something," her dad responded, getting up. He marched past her. Vivian followed more slowly.

Mr. Weaver was scanning the closet by now. The machine began to beep rapidly.

"Oy! I got someting!"

Vivian and her father both turned to face him. He was on his hands and knees, scanning just about everything. "My device found something."

The machine began to malfunction, smoke flowing from it.

"Your device looks dysfunctional," Vivian stated flatly.

"Nonsense. It is the machine that will uncover all that is unseen!"

The lights flickered once more. Everyone in the room looked up. Mr. Weaver took of the device and whipped it around, pointing it at the lights.

The machine exploded.

"Holy shit!" Vivian's father yelled. Vivian just stared. The dust cleared, revealing an angry Mr. Weaver.

"You see that? That be the work of a ghost."

"Or you machine was garbage," Vivian muttered.

"I will find the spirit and expel it! I must go back to base and gather my materials!"

"Okay, you do that. What time can I expect you tomorrow?" Vivian's dad asked.

"When the sun is high, I return!"

"So noon," Vivian muttered. Her dad nodded.

Later that night, Vivian sat in her bed, growing impatient. It was way past her bedtime, but she wanted to see Skore one last time. She yawned and fell asleep, unable to stay up any longer.

Vivian woke up to feel water on her face. She opened her eyes. A familiar Banette dumped more water on her face.

"Skore, stop that!" Vivian said before getting another face full of water. "I'm serious!"

The Banette laughed and pulled out another water bottle. Vivian sat up.

"How many do you have?"

Skore thought for a moment, then pulled out a pack of them. Vivian gaped at it.

"How did you manage to- you know what, I don't even want to know." Vivian got up and walked to her desk. "Okay, we'll continue our pranking plans. First, we'll deal with the exorcist, then my dad. Got it?"

Skore nodded and squirted her with water again.

"Stop!"

 **Sorry for skipping a day. My Internet crashed D:**


	7. Chapter 7

Skore watched the drunk man as he swept around the room, scanning everything with a new device. Skore hoped he could make this one explode, just like the last one. That had been a riot. He loved to toy with the drunk man who claimed to be an exorcist. He supposed it was mean, but the entertainment was worth it.

Skore chuckled and turned invisible. He floated up to the device and disconnected the hose.

"Oh for-" the man's voice was drowned out by the hum of the machine. Skore laughed, his invisibility faltering. The man frantically tried to plug the device in. He stopped as he spotted the Banette.

"Aha! There is a spectral being inhabiting this area! Luckily, I have the perfect weapon!"

The man reached behind him to grab something out of his backpack, which was on Vivian's bed. Skore floated up and placed a hand on the device. A wisp of flame pulsed, and the device exploded. The man was blown forwards. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Skore laughed, falling to the floor as well.

The door opened, and Vivian entered. She took in the scene and snickered for a moment. Composing herself, she grabbed the Banette.

"Go hide!"

Skore nodded and phased through the wall, watching from the shadows. Vivian helped the man up and gave him paper towels, which he held against his bleeding leg. His other leg was bent, clearly broken.

Vivian stood up and looked around the room. She spotted her phone and picked it up.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Hi, uh, 911? Yeah, I have someone here. Uh, he's hurt really badly."

"Okay, what city?"

"Mossdeep."

"Alright, we have paramedics on the way."

Vivian sighed in relief and hung up. She hauled Mr Weaver, who was unconscious, downstairs and placed him on the couch. She then went upstairs.

"Skore! Get out here! NOW!"

There was silence for a moment, then Skore appeared, a worried expression on his face. He tilted his head to one side.

"What did you do?!"

The Banette backed away, scared.

Vivian took a few breaths. "What did you do?"

Skore was silent. He shook his head and sank to the floor. Vivian could tell he was upset, and suddenly felt sorry.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Just be more careful with your pranks, okay?"

Skore nodded and phased through the floor. Vivian sighed and sat at her desk. Thank god her father wasn't home. He would know something's up.

The sirens of an ambulance grew louder. Vivian ran downstairs to greet the paramedics. "He's on the couch."

"You there!"

Vivian turned to see a man running towards her. She folded her arms as he stopped in front of her and panted for a moment. When he caught his breath, he straightened up.

"You the one who called?"

"Yeah."

"The Hoenn Police want to thank you. That man was actually a criminal."

"What did he do?"

"Illegal drug selling. Wanted in Sinnoh and Kalos as well as Hoenn. We've tracking this guy for three years."

"Your welcome, then."

The officer nodded and walked away. Vivian went inside the house, thought for a moment, and locked the door.

She opened the door to her room and stared. Skore was on her bed, flipping through one of her magazines. He let out a small scoff as he turned the page.

"Having fun?" Vivian asked, turning the Banette's attention to her. Skore closed the magazine and set it on her desk. He then floated to the window and pointed. Vivian followed him. He was pointing to the departing vehicles.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. Just the "exorcist" going to the hospital, and probably jail afterwards."

Skore tilted his head to one side.

"He won't be coming back."

Skore's expression changed into one of sadness.

"Don't worry- you can still prank. We'll just have to adjust out target."

Skore's zipper gleamed.

 **Its been a week... I'm so sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian chuckled as she filled a bucket of water. Her dad was going to be in for a big surprise when he opened the door. Skore, meanwhile, was drenching the stairs in oil.

"Are you done?" Vivian asked, poking her head around the corner. Her answer was met when she saw the stairs. She chuckled. "Fine work you have here."

Skore gave a mock salute.

Vivian chuckled. "Come help me with the water trap."

Skore nodded and floated to Vivian. She heaved the heavy bucket out of the sink and onto the floor. She pointed to the top of the door. "Everything's set up. All we have to do is attach the trigger to the water, as well as get the water up there. Can you do it?"

Skore nodded and grabbed the bucket's handle. Vivian watched as the Banette tried to lift the bucket, to no avail. She chuckled.

Eventually, Skore gave up and lifted it with Psychic. He floated it the the top of the doorway and tied the string to the handle.

"Skore, can you lift the water out of the bucket for a moment?" Vivian asked. The Banette looked confused but obliged. The water was lifted out and hovered in the air.

"Good. Keep it like that and come down from there."

Skore floated down and hovered next to Vivian.

"Stay here," se told him. She then walked out the back door and rounded the yard. She opened the front door and lloked up. The bucket tipped over as the door opened.

"Good, it works. Okay Skore, you can put the water back in." Vivian shut the door as Skore righted the bucket and placed the water back in it.

"Okay, Dad should be home in a hour or so. We'll wait down here. We don't want anyone coming by and accidentally triggering the trap."

So they waited. Vivian had let Skore have the TV remote. He had become very interested in it as he tested it out. After five minutes of flipping channels, the Banette finally settled on a documentary about a group of Garchomp. Vivian returned with a bowl of popcorn. Skore was watching the show intently, his crimson red eyes sparkling as he watched a Gible tear apart a helpless Mareep.

Vivian tracked her dad on her phone, the documentary playing in the background. He was close- Sootopolis wasn't that far from Mossdeep. On the TV, a Garchomp pack began to wreak havoc on a herd of Skiddo and Gogoat. Skore seemed to be mesmerized, his eyes never leaving the TV.

A hour passed, and Vivian began to grow bored. Skore still had the remote, but was having trouble changing the channel. Vivian tried not to look at the screen as inappropriate images flashed on it. Eventually, Skore became angry and threw the remote at the wall. He picked it up and tried to change the channel again. When it didn't work, Skore floated into the kitchen. Vivian heard the stove door open as something was thrown inside. The door was closed, and the beeping of buttons sounded, followed by a noise Vivian couldn't distinguish. She got up and ran into the kitchen. Skore hovered by the stove, looking satisfied. Vivian looked in the oven. Her eyes widened, and she turned it off. She filled a bucket of water and opened the door, pouring the water inside. After a moment, she put on a glove and reached inside the oven, pulling out a half-melted remote. She shot a glare at Skore, who folded his arms. Vivian sighed and threw what used to be the remote in the trash.

"You're lucky we have a spare remote," she told Skore as she walked back to the TV. She opened a drawer and pulled out another remote. She handed it to Skore. "Don't torch it this time."

The Banette nodded and began to flip through channels. Vivian sighed and opened a window, trying to rid the strong smell of smoke.

Vivian looked up from her phone. "Turn that off. He's almost home."

Skore nodded and turned off the TV. He set the remote down and phased through the ceiling. Vivian jumped as knocking was heard. She got up and looked out a window. Seeing her dad, she unlocked the door and stepped back. Out of the corner of her eye, Vivian could see Skore with a camera.

Her dad opened the door, and the bucket fell.

 **About 5 more chapters and we're done! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

Vivian had to restrain herself from laughing as her dad was drenched. She saw Skore laughing in the shadows as he took a photo. Her dad sputtered in rage.

"Did you do this?"

"No," Vivian gasped, keeping a surprised face on.

"Then who..."

He trailed off, looking past Vivian. She turned and gasped. A real one.

Skore was on the ground, watching the two.

Vivian turned back to her dad. His eyes had gone from shock to anger. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Skore.

"Stand aside, Vivi."

Vivian didn't move. She stared at the gun in shock.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Ridding us of our problem. Now move."

Vivian stood her ground. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" her dad asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not moving. I refuse to let you shoot my friend."

"Friend? That's absurd!"

"To you, maybe. I've been lonely since we moved here. Skore has been the only one I've gotten to know. I will not let you ruin our friendship because of some grudge you've refused to let go!"

"Those wretched creatures took everything from me! Your mother, my job, our dignity. And here's my daughter, friends with the very thing that destroyed my life? I think not!"

He grabbed Vivian and shoved her behind him. She managed to slip around him just a gunshot pierced the air.

Skore stood petrified as he watched Vivian take the bullet meant for him. Her dad seemed equally surprised, eyes wide. Skore turned and floated into Vivian's room. He grabbed her inhaler and went back downstairs. Her dad was kneeling besides her, phone pressed to his ear. He was talking rapidly. After a moment, he hung up and wrapped Vivian's wound in clothes. Her arm was bleeding badly.

Skore floated up to her dad and thrust the inhaler in his face. He stared, causing Skore to repeat the action. Vivian's dad shook his head.

"That won't work."

Skore dropped the inhaler and floated over to Vivian. She was gasping for air rapidly. She weakly stretched her good arm to the Banette.

"Skore? Is that you? Please tell me it's you."

Skore pat her head reassuringly. Vivian smiled a weak smile and wrapped her arm around Skore.

 **It's sad, I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Vivian's vision was flashing. She could hardly hear or move. Her body was numb.

She felt something brush up against her. She saw Skore, although the Banette was barely visible. She reached up and felt his smooth cloth. Vivian shuddered.

She could make out a faint voice, whose owner was lost in the inky black darkness that was beginning to seep into her vision.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital. Someone get me the stretcher!"

Vivian was confused. Why would she need to go to the hospital. She was perfectly fine right here. The darkness soothed her. It spoke to her, only wanting to cease her worries.

 ** _'Let me heal you.'_** It called. ** _'Let me take you to a better place.'_**

Vivian sighed a peaceful sigh. ' _Take me,'_ she thought.

A light suddenly pierced her vision, sweeping the darkness away. Beyond the light, she could see her father, her mother, and a familiar Banette. They all wore expressions of worry and hope.

A voice made its way towards her. **"Hope,"** it said. **"Do not give up!"**

Vivian sighed. "I won't," she managed to say. "I will not fail."

Vivian's father watched the paramedics operate on Vivian carefully. His ex-wife was besides him. Her eyes were on the Banette, who watched Vivian like a hawk. A Dusknir and Sableye had joined it, which had surprised him.

The lead surgeon stood up. "We'll have to transfer her to the Mauville Hospital by helicopter. You two are free to come along."

Vivian's father nodded and put a hand on his ex's shoulder. "Let's go."

Her eyes were still on the Banette. "She made friends with that wretched creature?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I believe so. Maybe, Susan, it isn't evil like we thought."

"It's a Ghost-type, Phil! They're all evil!"

Phil watched as the Banette unsheathed its claws as a stretcher was bought to Vivian. The Sableye chattered at the Marionette Pokemon. Whatever it said, it seemed to pacify the Banette, as it floated back a bit and let the paramedics lift Vivian's body. A helicopter landed nearby, and the stretcher was put into the helicopter. The lead surgeon motioned for the two to board.

Susan obliged, but Phil stood motionless, eyeing the Banette. It gripped Vivian's inhaler tightly, watching as she was boarded onto the helicopter. Phil took a breath and approached it, scattering the other two ghosts that were with it.

"You want to come with?" he asked, surprising himself as well as the Banette with his words. The Shadow Ball that the Banette had ready to fire dissipated. The ghost tilted its head to the side.

"You can come with," Phil continued, silently willing himself to stop. Half of him willed him to do away with the Banette, to open its zipper and be done with it. But some piece of his mind told him to let the Banette come. It was obviously a friend of Vivian's. He doubted it would hurt them.

The Banette's eyes went from him to the helicopter before returning to him. Its smile widened a bit, and it floated past him to enter the vehicle. Phil followed it.

As soon as she saw the Banette, Susan screamed. The ghost paid no heed to her, floating over to Vivian's limp body. She opened her eyes a bit, and upon seeing the Banette, smiled a small smile. She wrapped her arm around the ghost and closed her eyes.

Seeing this, Susan scowled. "Get that devilish creature away from our daughter."

She stood up and moved towards the pair. This got the Banette's attention, and it floated out of Vivian's grip.

"You! Devil creature!" she pointed at the ghost. "Get away from her."

The Banette settled on the ground and shook its head.

Susan was taken aback. "No? Well, if you won't willingly..."

She opened her purse and grabbed a small pocket knife. "I'll force you."

The Banette began to glow. Susan stared as its appearance shifted in the light. Phil covered his eyes.

After a moment, there was silence. Phil opened his eyes and gaped.

The Banette's appearance had shifted greatly. Its head tail now stood upright, a zipper marking trailing from the tip of it to its left eye. Zippers ran along its body, which had opened to reveal purple appendages. The ghost looked at its body before looking up at Susan. She backed away warily.

"Relax, Susan. It won't hurt you if you don't hurt it," Phil said aloud. The Banette nodded and reverted into its normal state as it took its position with Vivian once more.

 **I'm so sorry this was almost two weeks late. I went to Canada and had no chance to work on this, on top of the fact that I got sick. Anyway, thinking there will be one more chapter and then this is done. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Vivian opened her eyes slowly. She was in what appeared to be a hospital room. She groaned and looked around. A familiar notebook was on the nightstand. Vivian grabbed it and opened it to the first page. Her father's unmistakable handwriting greeted her.

'Hope you're feeling better. We'll visit you as soon as the doctors let us.'

Underneath that, there was a small series of lines. They resembled different letters of the alphabet. Vivian chuckled, knowing it was Skore's work.

The door opened, and Vivian looked up. The doctor entered the room, followed by her dad and someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mom?"

"Hi!" she greeted, waving. "It's been a while."

Vivian nodded uneasily. "Where's Skore?"

"Around," her father answered.

As if on cue, the Banette appeared in front of them. Everyone but Vivian jumped at the sudden appearance. The Banette held out a bundle of flowers.

Vivian took them and smiled. "Thanks! That's so sweet!"

Skore smiled bashfully and floated into her arms.

 **This is a very short chapter, blah blah blah, bite me. It's been almost 2 weeks, but that's because I got chronic writer's block. I'm running out of ideas, but it's the 2nd to last chapter and I have an epilogue planned so that's ok. Stay tuned for more. Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	12. Epilogue

Vivian leaned over the boat's railing as she waved. The departing ship gave one last note of departure as it began to sail away from Mossdeep City.

Vivian pulled out a Dusk Ball. "I know you don't like sun that much, but let's depart with a smile."

She opened the Dusk Ball, and a Banette emerged. Skore gave her a smile.

"Look! You can see Mt. Pyre!" Vivian said, pointing. Skore joined her side. The ghostly mountain loomed in the distance.

Vivian pulled out an Ultra Ball as well. It opened, and a Sableye emerged. Vivian had caught the Sableye that was living in her house, and through crude writing, had found out his name. Vivian patted the Sableye's head. "There you are. You wanted to join too?"

Snicker nodded and held up a string. At the end of it was Skore's Banettite. Skore's eyes widened, and he began to chase Snicker.

Vivian rolled her eyes and stared as the Hoenn region began to fade into the distance.

Phil nodded as he watched Vivian's boat sail away. "So she's finally going, huh?"

A Dusknoir appeared besides him and stared at Phil. He wilted under its gaze.

"Stop that. You know how I feel."

Grim chuckled and floated away. Phil eyed Mt. Pyre, which was barely visible in the distance.

"Phil?"

Phil sighed and turned around. Susan was standing there, her red hair blowing in the wind.

"I-I'm sorry. For everything. I was wrong to leave. W-will you take me back?"

Phil's gaze went back to Mt. Pyre. "Are you alright with our lifestyle?"

A Drifloon floated up to him and nuzzled him gently. Phil stroked it gently.

Susan eyed them. "I'm not sure. I let the past get the best of me. I don't trust Ghost-types yet."

Phil nodded sagely. "Then I'm not entirely sure if I can take you back. Our daughter has two Ghost-types already, one of which saved her life. If you can't trust her Pokemon, you can't trust her."

"Oh. I understand. Can we at lease be friends?"

Phil nodded. "Friends it is."

Hoenn. The third region. The home of Kyogre and Groudon. The home of the Champion.

They are not to be taken lightly. They have beaten the former Champion, Steven Stone. They, along with their team of unstoppable Pokemon, rule Hoenn.

Her name is Vivian Robbins.

 **And done! This was super fun to write! Thanks for all the support I was given along the way! Thank you all!**

 **~JirachiAJ**


End file.
